Don't Act Like
by britneyissolame
Summary: Alois x Ciel Ciel enters a school in hopes of never seeing Alois again but when Alois in roles and he finds out he's the writer of the worlds best manga Yaoi with him as a character things change a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I'm writing another Alois x Ciel fanfiction I'm really excited to write it because this is going to be my second time writing something that is completely unplanned, so when your done leave me a review or hate reviews I don't mind (If you're a stupid 12 year old whom doesn't like this kind of love then fuck off and don't comment ) xD If you read one of my ooooooold fanfiction's that was when I wasn't really good or cared at all to fix it but know I guess I improved. It depends on my mood from the way my fanfiction's come out they all come out different (it's strange) I love this ship and I cosplay Alois so . . . just read and I hope you enjoy!.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters.**

**Pairing: Alois x Ciel **

**Characters: **

**Alois **

**Ciel **

**Sebastian **

**Claude **

**etc.**

Although Ciel was highly intelligent, he decided to attend school. Staying in that mansion with no one to talk to but your butler and three unpredictable servants must have been painful. It was also painful for Sebastian to deal with Ciel's bitching when he didn't get a meal right, it would just end up on his face or thrown on the floor. It was pleasant for both of them to be apart but Ciel was so used to Sebastian doing every thing for him that it became frustrating to even get up to sharpen his own pencil or to pull out a sheet of paper from his book bag.

The only friend he had was his cousin Shion, a messy haired boy who was quite shy but exactly what Ciel wanted. Not that psychotic blonde he got ride of a few years back Earl Trancy, getting away from him was like bricks, no, mansions being lifted from Ciel's shoulders. He could finally breath, Alois was perverted, insane , bothersome, to say the least he was incomparable, he was like no one else. Quit annoying to Ciel that when ever they'd go out together ever one thought Alois was the seme and Ciel was the Uke denying his love.

This school was like paradise, until that one day when his teacher walked in with dreadful news. Sebastian promised Ciel that he would be away from every one he knew out side of school but that bastard of a butler never swore, in-fact. He crossed his fingers.

The teacher sluggishly walked into the room and watched her students jump back into there sets and drop that popular new smutty manga that Ciel found dreadful. The manga landed next to Ciel's feet, he glanced down at his clothes, he wore the usual uniform. A white button up shirt, blue and red tie, navy blue shorts, shoes and socks which touched the bottom of his knees. After examining his outfit he focused on the manga's cover. It was a Yaoi. He glared at the picture of a young boy being groped by an older male.

He looked up a group of squealing teens "Do you mind picking up your Yaoi?," To Ciel all the book contained was sex and no real meaning behind love but just for this time he was wrong, it did contain the meaning of love (including the sex scenes) but he was still wrong. The teens ignored him and gave him a sharp frown, his friend whom sat in the far back noticed his friends spoiled ass and walked up to pick up the book "Be polite and hand it to them Sebastian isn't here for you to command, Ciel," his friend laughed and the room filled with gasp as they heard him say that charming name.

There Shion goes again, reminding Ciel his place and surroundings. He was shy but did put Ciel in the right place quite rudely.

Shion stood and handed the group of teens there manga. There mouths open and there heads pressed back in shoke, drool feel from there lips. Nothing but idiots to Ciel."C-Ciel?," A kid asked snatching the book from Shion. Ciel sighed "Yeah." Ciel planned to ignore the kids aimless comment but what he said caught his attention like an anchor latching on to his pride.

"That's the name of the boy in this manga!," Ciels eyes widened "What?" "Yeah, the name is sooo uncommon. Are you the boy actual boy behind it?," Ciel stood from his chair and snatched it out of his hands, he lead his eyes down to where the authors name would be written.

Author/Artist Alois Trancy

"What?," He whispered under his breath "That bastard!," He flipped through the pages only to see the names : "Ciel and Claude" "Claude and Ciel" Written every where. Since when did Alois become so artistic, it was another secret the perverted boy hide. Ciel tried to keep his cool and sat back in his set handing the book back to the group. His heart pounded all he wanted to do was run out of his set and hunt that blonde down. But he couldn't do that, every one has already read it, it was popular those days. He couldn't erase there memories.

"Alright kiids," The teacher ran her fingers through her red hair and watched her students retreat back to there sets again. "We have a new student," a blonde boy burst through the door, His uniform shorts shortened and high black boots distracting the shortness of his shorts. Oh, how Ciel wanted to stand from his set run up to him slap the fucking life out of him.

"I'm Alois Trancy!," He said, placing his hands on his hips waiting for the teacher to continue talking, while that happened the group of teens stared at Ciel, completely ignoring that the Author/ Artist of there favorite Manga was standing right in-front of them!.

"He is a Lord, so may I please as you to treat him kindly and not pester him," Alois smiled and stared at the students whom stared at. . .Alois froze, seriously, literally , He was breathless, he didn't move a muscle, not even blink an eye. He was completely frozen! "Cieeeel," He screamed overjoyed, pouncing on the boy's lap. Ciel tried his best not to push him off, it would just make him look horrible.

"Ahhhh, I missed you sooooo much," He hugged the boy, twirling his tie in between his fingers. The room feel silent but the stairs never broke. "I tried finding you every where but I didn't know how to contact you. I was bored and I wanted something to do during the day so I decided to go to school," He continued to babble on about how much he missed him and searched for him and. "I love you!," He crashed his lips against Ciel's only to be thrown on the floor.

**THUD**

"That was quite rude Ciel," The blonde groaned standing up and rubbing his bruised head. "You kissed me," Ciel hissed ignoring the stunned students, his lips quivered in anger "Awe, you finally had your first kiss, how sweet," Alois leaned down to kiss the boys fair cheek. Ciel pushed him away before his lips could cover his cheek in "disgusting" saliva.

"Just shut up and take a set!," Finally no Shion there to correct his social mistakes. He sighed and drew his attention to the teachers lecture but was distracted when he felt Alois take a set behind him. The blonde pestered him, running his fingers up the back of his neck, Ciel tried to ignore the tingling sensation as he lead his cold hand up to the string of his eye patch. He reached to slap his hand away but his hand halted as the blonde held it in the air. Students ignored and continued scribbling rubbish in there note books.

"S-Seba-," Ciel stopped his words as the realization of school hit. "Let me go," He whispered. Ciel flinched as he felt the boys tongue slide against the back of his hand. Ciel bit his lip, trying to stop the urge of screaming his lungs out. "Why don't you want to sit next to your first kiss?," Alois whispered into his ear, slowly biting the boys earring. Ciel pulled his hand away, only having the strength to slam it against his desk. The teacher stopped scribbling on the board and turned around only to see** All **of her students writing calmly and quietly.

Alois teared a piece of paper from his note book and began to write a note to Ciel. Once he was finished he slide it down the boys shoulder and watched it fall into his lap.

Note:

Awe, I can't wait till you show me around the school, friend!

~Alois, Your love

Ciel sighed and began to write back angrily. I guess you can say, he went all Kira/ Light Yagami on the piece of paper, He threw it back only drawing attention from the group. They murmured about Alois and handed him secretly handed him there manga left for him to sign but he pushed the books to the side and read the note.

Ciel's note:

I'm not your friend and I'm not going to show you around the school

-Ciel

Ciel glanced at the giggling students handing Alois there manga. He grew jealous from the attention he was receiving but as always, hide his emotions and denied his feelings if they where ever cheerful or happy, blah, that disguist him even hearing the word "happy" is a pain in the ass.

Alois's Note:

Pleaaaseee, you said we where friends a while back!

~Alois, your love

Ciel's note:

AWE, ok!

~Ciel, your love.

-AS IF

Alois's note:

Pleaseee! I'll do anything !

~Alois, your love

Ciel's note:

Fine, only if you stop touching me and stop sexually harassing me!

-Ciel

Alois's Note:

I promise!

~Alois, your love.

And Ciel ended the note there, he shoved it in his book bad only to be left to be incinerated later on. Later on that day Ciel lead Alois down the hall, they shoved through people beginning for the Authors autograph. Ciel tried to ignore the fact that a perverted freak wrote a Yaoi smut about him but ignoring it didn't quit go so well.

"Why did you right that manga about me and your butler?," Ciel asked under his breath gritting his teeth together in anger, wrapping his fist around the string of his book bag "Don't act like you haven't been seduced by a butler before," The blonde bit his bottom lip as a smirk crossed his lips.

**Thanks for reading that chapter xD I hope you guys enjoyed that naughty ass Alois all up on Ciel ( that sounded really perverted) xD the setting isn't quit at modern times it's sort of in between. Review and do what you want with it (That's what the Uke said) xD **

**~Alois, your cosplayer xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh, here's the next chapter. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading or liking it *sigh* I doubt it, I guess you can say I'm known for writing badly. My friends pick on me a lot for it and not in a playful manor no cut me some slack yeah? anyway here's Chapter 2 !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters! **

School that day had been hell, Ciel could barely even show Alois around the campass , not that he wanted to but where ever they'd go there would be screaming fans nearly suffocating the boys. That may have been over exaggerated. It was so aggravating, Ciel began to tug on his hair and slump in his set often. Alois had to have licked the rim of his ear about 10 times that day and the day wasn't even half way through. What a pain in the ass, it was.

Ciel pushed a few fans to the side whom crowded over Alois and walked into the restroom, he was so tired he didn't bother to check if it was the girls or boys all he wanted was to get away from the crow and finish the conversation about that Manga with that "pervert."

Ciel walke over to the sink and splash a hand full of water on his face, he soaked his eye patch a few pieces of his navy blue hair but he didn't care. He toke a sigh of relief when he seen his friend Shion cheerfully walk out of the stall. 'how is he so happy after taking a piss?,' Ciel asked him self watching his friend soak his hands in a mixture of water and soap.

"What's with you and that Trancy kid, is he your boyfriend?," Shion ask shaking the water from his hands and twisting the handle to turn off the water. "What? NO. I used to know him but somehow he found me. . .It's annoying; He's annoying." Ciel frowned and reached into his friends book bag. "What are you doing?." Ciel stood scarcely close to him and dug in the bag as if hunting for freakin' gold. He gasped as he pulled out a Yaoi manga, he pinched in in between his fingers and glared into his friends red eyes, his friend dropping his joyful smile.

"know don't go all L on me, my boyfriend got that for me and-," Shion had a good point, he _was _folding his back and pinching the ends of the Manga.

"Boyfriend?," Ciel interrupted.

"Yeah, his name is. . . Nezumi."

"Why have you not told me about this and why are you reading this crap?," Ciel threw it back into Shion's bag and folded his arms along with his back. "It's a really nice story and I never told you because you would freak out like you are now!." Ciel glared at him as if piercing into his soul and cursing it for eternity.

He stomped out of the restroom with that devilish gaze still stamped on his face. But going out side was much more of a mistake. He groaned at the screaming aps crowing around the bathroom door, another pain in the ass 'Might as well shove a bee's stinger up my ass,' He thought trying hard to keep his fist away from the students faces.

Shion had just told Ciel he had a boyfriend this whole time and that he was reading his worst enemies smutty novel, what else could go wrong? "Step aside!," a voice commanded somewhere in the crowd. Oh, wait, there could be a problem there. Alois shoved the students aside heartlessly and approached the angry boy.

The crowd grew silent as Alois stared into Ciel's eyes, Ciel wriggled un comfortably, getting all this attention was far beyond the limit. He held his breath trying to hold in the screaming child about to erupt from his mouth. The crowd drooled and yawned some waiting for _something_ To happen.

"What do you guys want?," Ciel snapped stepping away from Alois and bumping into the bathroom door.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS," The crowd chanted.

Ciel swallowed his pride and glared at the boys lips, the least thing he wanted was to touch that "Slut's" lips, they could have been **anywhere** for all Ciel knew. Ciel's heart pounded, he wasn't used to all this attention, especially when all the people giving you the attention want you to kiss your friend. Alois felt Ciel's discomfort and ordered the crowd to stop there stupid chanting and leave.

"Why did you write that disgusting book about me and your fucking butler!," Ciel asked at the top of his lungs.

Alois sighed "Because you and Claude are cute together," Alois said running the palm of his hand down the boys cheek.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Alois's hand being on his face, Ciel slapped it away and walked to his locker "Slut,"

"Gay ass."

"Look who's talking," Ciel opened his locker and pulled out books slamming the door angrily.

"What is that suppose to mean?."

"You're. a . hypocrite," He slowly mouthed the words as if teaching a freakin' infant the letter of a alphabet. Alois tried his best not to insult Ciel as much but somehow he didn't because, well, I cant tell you know. Ciel on the other hand, was aggravated at the fact that. . . Ciel's list of reasons why he was stressed and annoyed :1. Alois was attending his school 2. He wrote a novel about me and his butler going down on each other 3. He wrote a novel about me and his butler going down on each other.

Ciel walked into the lunch room, people eye bald him and watched his every move. They thought he was there idols boyfriend, they where like Fangirls/ Fanboys examining there life's love deciding whether they where worthy enough for there "perfection." They didn't quite approve of his grumpiness but they thought they where a beautiful couple.( So do I *cough* back to the story)

Ciel was so distracted by the crowds gaze that he bumped right into a metal trash bin and feel right on his ass, he groaned again and rubbed his bruised head.

"Karma," He mumbled to him self. Alois chuckled and held out his hand offering his help, Ciel slapped his hand away and climbed back onto his feet. The lunch room boomed with laughter and "Awes."

"Don't laugh!," He glared at Alois whom giggled hysterically.

"Awe but you're so cute when your helpless," He purred into the Ciel's ear making sure his breath meet his neck, sending a tingling sensation to run through his body "I'll get your lunch. Don't act like you don't enjoy this attention."

**Well this chapter was short, only because I came up with a sort of good way to end the chapter xD I'm not sure what's going to happen it'll just come to me :)**

**~review xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji!**

Ciel toke a set as far away from the crowd as possible, the only thing that bothered him at the moment was the fact that he was going to eat lunch with Alois, alone , it would only make there relationship look more than a friendship. Not that it was a friendship, Ciel didn't quite know what to call it; a friendship, enemies , something clinging on to him that he couldn't get ride of. . .Maybe that.

The crowd of students gawked at Alois whom served his lunch along with Ciel's, Ciel wasn't bothered that he was getting his lunch, that brat was used to getting what he wanted when he asked for it. But it do look odd in the students eyes. C

After Alois got there lunch he walked over to the table where Ciel sat and handing him a tray of food and sat across from him immediately biting the straw from his foam cup. Ciel ignored the slut sucking on his straw and glanced down at food, strange , Alois got Ciel what he always picked out from the serving table, a slice of chocolate cake and a soda along with an apple which he never really ate.

"How did you know I wanted this?," Ciel asked pocking a fork through the cake checking from any signs of poison. Tsk, like Alois would ever poison the boy he was hard for but who knew what was running through the blondes head.

Ciel's view of Alois's brain:

100% Ciel

0% Everything else

Alois smirked and removed his mouth from the straw, he wasn't even sucking up the drink he was just sucking the straw for another one of his dirty fantasies, it was very clear what he imagined it to be "You like sweets don't you?."

"Yeah. . .and I see you like straws," Ciel said biting the piece of cake from his fork, he chewed slowly whilst glaring at the boy, The sweet taste of the cake which he devoured nearly distracting his glare on the boy. Alois watched Ciel swallow the piece and moan slightly.

"Not really. Just started daydreaming again."

"Let me guess, you had another one of your smutty fantasies again?."

"Yeah, and that cute little moan of yours just completed it."

Ciel blushed and picked at the cake, he fought the urge to the smash the slice in Alois's face he even went to the extent of nearly pushing it off the table "Can I sleep over at your house tonight?," Alois asked through the silence of there awkward positions.

"No," Alois earned another glare.

"Please."

"No."

"Pleaaaseeee."

"NO."

"Please," Alois pouted cutely, somehow Ciel had fallen for his puppy dog face, it was just so mesmerizing.

"Fine."

"Yay!."

Shion shyly walked up to Ciel dragging his shoes against the tile and folding his back holding the tray against his stomach. Shion earned a glare as well, of course. Shon glanced over to Alois whom gave him a "I fucking hate that adorable glare too but you just have to suck it up," face. Ciel looked at Alois then Shion ". . . What do you want?," Ciel snapped making Shion jump back words and shake nervously.

"I-I'm sorry," He looked to Alois for help but he just sat there playing with the black bow on his boots.

"Shove that sorry up your ass and get out of my life!."

Shion sighed and shed a tear letting out a slight groan of frustration "Why does it make you mad that I have a boy friend?." That comment startled Ciel making him jump in his set he was about to say something like 'well because you're reading Aloi's manga and I'm the main character in there whom goes down and Alois's butler and I don't want you to find out besides if the Author here's me say that who knows, he might molest me,' That wouldn't have turned out well.

Alois gasped at the brown heads comment and smirked resting his chin on his fist "Cieeeel, are you jealous?," He purred putting his body weight on the table nearly making it topple over.

"I AM NOT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!." Alois mumbled something to him self which was something said like "Oh, how I wish Ciel was jealous of me, you're lucky Shion," but what he had planned was definitely going to make his wish come true like hell!.

Shion shock in fear and slowly walked away sheding a few tears. Alois didn't feel bad for him, Alois didn't care about anybody, the only person he cared about was Ciel and he was going to make him his boyfriend no madder what.

After two periods of hell, Ciel found his way to Sebastian's car but halted when he heard that one dreadfully familiar voice "Cieeeeeel," Alois glomped, Ciel gave a few students passing buy a "Save me!," Face but all they did was sqeal or scream when they seen who was sucking the life out of him.

"Sebastian, can I sleep over?," Alois's grip grew tighter.

"Sure," Sebastian said giving Alois a disgusted face expression but smiled when Ciel spotted his devilish glare.

"Yay! I'll go pack up my stuff!," Alois finally released and ran away to hunt down his butler, Claude.

"I'm going to kill you," Ciel grumbled, slumping into the car set.

After Ciel completed his homework, made Sebastian take him a quick bath, and bitch at him a little he heard loud ringing echoing through the mansion. "UUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," He groaned knowing exactly who it was that was at the door.

Sebastian opened the door only to be knocked over by the ecstatic blonde whom, literally, burst through the door. "CIEEEELL," He yelled spotted Ciel casually walk out of the dinning room, he mounted him and sent him flying across the room , only to land on top of him making Ciel's back ace.

"GET OFF!," Ciel yelled trying to shove Alois's ass off of him. he pounded his fist on his shoulders and squirmed under him trying to find a escape but Alois's hips where wrapped around so tightly. 'Why are his hips wrapped around tightly,' Ciel thought trying to crawl away from him but stopped when he came to a realization 'I wonder why?,' a sarcastic voice said.

"Kiss me and I'll get off," Alois said watched the boy struggle under him, to Alois it was so adorable how he struggled under his weight. 'When you're mine, I'm most definitely the Seme,' Alois thought smirking some.

"NO!."

"Why nooot?."

'Because I'm afraid I might fall for you, fucktard!.'

"Because we're friends and I don't want to kiss you! Sebastian get him off . . .hgmm. . .off me!," Ciel commanded searching for the butler, straining his neck. Sebastian grabbed Alois's coat and pried him off of the younger boy, Ciel breathed heavily and glared at the smirking idiot.

After and agonizing evening with Alois, they had dinner and talked about a few things. It was about time for Ciel to bring up the Manga.

"Why did you publish that manga with out my permission," Ciel asked pocking his fork through a slice of meat, he liked to stab his food quite a lot "Why did you even write it in the first place?."

"Did you read the title?," Alois set down his fork and gave the boy a foolish stern.

"Keikaku; Plan," He replied un amused.

"I published it because I never thought anybody would read it and-" Alois began only to be irritably interrupted.

"It's a Yaoi every fucking body is going to read it!."

Alois sighed.

"I wrote it because Claude loves you and it's a true story."

"A TRUE STORY? I NEVER FUCKED YOUR BUTLER!."

"It's not yours and Claude's true story but it's going to be ours. Keikaku."

**Well this chapter took a while. I hope people are reading, I highly doubt it but fuck it! xD I like writing for the hell of it! if anybody is actually taking the time to read this, leave a review even if it has nothing to do with the chapter. . . just kidding!. . . don't do that. **

**xD **

**~review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my first review xD I decided to keep writing this! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT FUCKING OWN KUROSHITSUJI . . . if I did it would have probably been a love square between Sebastian x Claude x Alois x Ciel xD and some naughty shit going on xD.**

Ciel was quite convince that a bee's stinger was actually shoved up his ass by the time afternoon rolled around. Alois was way to touchy but set his touches to stealth when Sebastian was around, Ciel was surprised he hadn't slide his hand down his pants he would just loose it; both his virginity and mind. ' I should be expecting it soon,' Ciel thought glancing down at Alois's pale hand as he lead him into his room.

Ciel opened his room door and sighed stepping inside "Set your things down," Ciel slumped in his chair watching Alois roam around the room like a lost puppy.

Alois swung his arms in the air as he spotted a leather book titled ' Death Note,' laying around with a pile of Ciel's Manga's. It was obvious then and there that Alois was going to do something stupid or at least "annoying." He picked up the book and held it out in amazement. "It's a fake Death Note not a relic," Ciel snapped snatching it from his hands.

"Haha, I know that. I was just messing around, you take every thing so seriously so I'm going to. . ." Alois gently pulled it back away from Ciel and leaned closer to his face, his lips inches away from Ciel's fair ones, it was tempting not to kiss him but somehow he managed not to "Write your name in the Death Note!," Alois teased running across the room swinging the book in the taunting the boy.

"Give that back!," Ciel yelled chasing Alois around the room, they literally ran around in circles, Ciel ranting about how stupid he was whilst Alois ignored and said stuff like ; "You can't catch me." "Even if you did, I'm to tall for you." "You're so cute when you pant." Or "I'M KIRA ! YOU"LL NEVER CATCH ME L!." Which was followed by "You know Light x L is real, Matsuda caught us on camera remember?."

When Ciel gave out he panted heavily resting his palms on his knees watching Alois jump on the bed still charged with stamina. "Come and get it," Alois smirked, Ciel glanced down at the bed then up at Alois and refused stepping back a little.

Alois pulled out a pen from who knows where! and scribbled something putting it back on the bed. "Bastard!," Ciel huffed, standing up straight. "It's a fake Death Note not a relic," He purred licking the boys lips. Ciel placed the palms of his hands on Alois's shoulder acting as if about to kiss him but pushed him back the immediate second there lips nearly touched.

"Pervert," He mumbled walking out into the corridors and running down the stairs.

"Come on it's Friday, lets have a little fun," Alois chased him down the stairs and gripped his hand as they reached the bottom.

"NO!," Ciel yelled attempting to yank his hand away.

"How about we go skating?."

"NO!."

Yank.

Yank.

Yank.

"Why noott," Ciel finally pulled away and landed on the tile probably bruising his ass. . . again. "B-Because you're going to molest me in front of every body," Ciel groaned pulling him self up with the wall making sure he didn't turn around, if he did he knew he was probably going to be fucked up the ass. 'Got' ta watch out for surprise butt sex,' a voice said.

"I wont, I promise."

"That's what you said earlier!."

"I was crossing my fingers, baby," Alois pulled out the hand behind his back with his index finger intertwined with the middle. "But this time I swear," He uncrossed them and held out his hand offering his help, this time Ciel really needed the help and nuzzled his palm into Alois's. He heart raised for some strange reason, this Alois seemed calm and not so touchy which is exactly what Ciel wanted 'Seems like he got the message,' Ciel told him self standing straight and letting go of his hand.

"SEEEEBASSSSTIAANNNN!," Alois called, Sebastian ran to them, it seemed as if he literally just popped up out of no where.

"Yes?."

"Can you take us Ice skating?," Ciel asked still displeased that he was actually agreeing to get out of his mansion with** Alois** for once.

"Sure after I get Desert ready well head out, while I do so why don't you guys get ready for the Ice skating tonight?."

"Fine."

Ciel casually walked up to his room but before Alois could catch up Sebastian frowned at him with a ' I'm going to fucking kill you one day,' Glare and smiled at Ciel with a 'I need you inside me,' smile. Which was sort of creepy considering the fact that Alois was the only one who gave him that sly smile.

Ciel stripped from his clothes and stepped under the showering water. Before he could soak his hair in shampoo he glanced at the door making sure it was securely locked. Secure, like shit it was secure, he even went to the extent of putting the tub in front of the door. Of course it was the movable expensive golden one that lost paint even with the slightest movement.

A strange concern crossed his mind as he scrubbed the shampoo in to his hair 'What did he write in the Death Note, did he write my name. I know it's stupid be concerned about because it's fake but I feel like he wrote something else. It was too short to be my name and people usually write in a full name.

Alois stood out side of the restroom wrapped in a red robe. He watched Ciel walk out with a similar blue rope and giggled at the boys soaked eye patch.

"Why are you laughing?."

"Because you look so cute when your wet."

"Cute? no way! I'm not cute!."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!."

"YES!."

"NOOOOOOOO!."

"YEEEEESSSS."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Noo-."

Ciel stopped as he realized what they where doing and walked over to his bed blushing some. He heard Alois walk in to the rest room and shut the door, and snatched the Death Note from the bed flipping through the pages. When he found the page. . . This is what was written:

Page. 20

"Paged 20?," Ciel whispered to himself "Could it have something to do with his Manga," Ciel brushed it off and through it back into the pile of his Manga's.

Sebastian held out the back car door for both the boys as they climbed in, Ciel wore a long sleeve button up shirt, with blue short and black converse followed along with knee high socks as for Alois, his was the usual a purple coat, forest vest shorts and brown boots. There hair still a little soaked but they didn't seem to care.

Sebastian shut the door and climbed into the drivers set, pulling out on the rode. The car ride was quiet and a little awkward "What was the "Page. 20" Thing about?," Ciel asked bursting through the silence.

Alois just giggled and glanced up at the stars which burst through the car windows. Ciel ignored it, strange , Sebastian wasn't paying attention which was the usual moment for Alois to **molest** him but he didn't 'Well he did swear , I'm glade he got the message,' Oh, how Ciel was completely and utterly wrong.

"TELL ME!."

"Bocchan, there's no reason to get so angry."

"SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!."

Ciel unbuckled his set belt and tugged on Alois's tie nearly sucking the life out of him.

"A-All right!. . .I'll. . .UMFGH . . .Tell you," Alois said struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Ciel released "Keikaku," Alois said simply straightening his tie.

**Well, this chapter sucked about 1,000000000000 balls! xD Thanks for reading and tell me what you think xD **

**~review xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I decided to write the next chapter like right after I wrote the other part because I really love writing and the pairings and because I had a good idea for this chapter that I just couldn't shake off, trust me if I don't write this right know I probably wont be able to sleep tonight xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji ! for da last fahking time! xD**

After a agonizing car ride full of bitch slaps and screams, Sebastian finally pulled up to the city's streets where people gathered around the skating rink drank cups of coffee under the stars and gazed at the Christmas tree which towered over the buildings. Pffft, like there night would be anything like that, it was going to be the complete opposite to Ciel happiness was only found in fantasies.

Sebastian opened the car door for the boys and watched them climb out still scolding each other, Ciel decided to just stop his bitching and ignore the blonde boy after all it would only make Alois want to tell him what the whole page thing was about.

They roamed around the street Alois pointed at literally every light bulb they passed by, maybe that was a bit to exaggerated. Whilst Alois did that Ciel crossed his arms and folding his back nearly barfing at the sight of peoples smiles, the only smile he every seemed to enjoy was Alois's he couldn't quite grasp on to this fact but it toke him a while to actually except it. And the other smile he hated was Sebastian's he always smiled when he was the most depressed or about to fucking ripe your guts out, that smile was deceiving.

'I need to learn that one day,' Ciel said glancing up at the his butlers lips, Alois seemed to notice this but tried his best to ignore it because if he didn't his plan would be completely ruined. Ciel half smiled trying to attempt Sebastian's smile but failed as his lips quivered and dropped.

Sebastian noticed this cute act and rubbing his fist against Ciel's head, slightly ruffling his navy blue hair. "Don't touch me!," Ciel commanded ducking down and giving his butler a stern glare. "Now, stop fooling around you two! and just me to that dam place!."

Alois giggled at the little hair which stood at the back of his head "Why are you laughing?."

"You have a little hair sticking out," Alois examined it lovingly.

Ciel hide his face behind his bangs brushed back the piece, still glaring at Sebastian but as usual, Sebastian was never amused. 'why didn't Alois even attempt to fix my hair and why didn't he yell at me for glancing at Sebastian lips, didn't he notice it?,' Ciel sighed secretly glancing over to Alois, Alois didn't notice because all his bangs where still covering his face 'What am I saying? am I an idiot?,' he moved his bangs away form his left eye, still leaving them over his eye patch.

"Would you guys like some hot chocolate before we skate?," Sebastian pointed to a coffee shop and held open the door letting a few snow bits to fly in. Ciel shrugged in a 'Why not?,' manor and followed Alois into the shop, it was filled with people, smiling people wrapped in coats and scarves will the boys wore completely normal clothes not knowing what the weather was going to be like.

"Hey look, there's that Shion kid," Alois whispered pointing to the boy whom sat in a both, he sat in front of an older boy who had purple hair, partly tied up, yellow long sleeve with a leather jacket, light brown pants and short black boots.

"Is that his boyfriend?," Alois licked his lips as he slowly examined the older boy.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian whom stood in line to get warm hot chocolate and then back at Alois jumping back to earth.

"Could be."

"How old is Shion anyway, he seems older than you."

"That's because he's Sixteen," It was quite shocking to people when Ciel told people he had a sixteen year old friend, it was only because Ciel was able to think the same way as a sixteen year old, therefor , he made good friends with one. But when he told Alois, he just toke it as an opportunity to get close to the boy with purple hair.

"One year apart. . .not made," He mumbled walking over to the boys.

"You're not going for Nezumi you slut!," Ciel yelled chasing Alois over to there table.

Alois finally reached them with out being stopped and tried his best to get Nezumi to notice him by doing some weird poses that weren't quite "Sluty" but sort of "Cool."

"Hi, Shion sorry for not saving you from that brat earlier," Ugmmfh, well ,that hurt Ciel quite a bit but never excepted it as calling it "Jealously."

"Shion don't-," Ciel huffed trying to catch his breath he wasn't really fit but he was thin, he was interrupted again.

"What's your name?."

"Nezumi."

"Rat? well you look nothing like a rat. . . you're way cuter than that."

"Shut up."

"Huff. Heartless bastard!," Alois snapped, Nezumi stood from his set and punched the blond boy leaving a small bruise on his cheek. "Fuck," Alois said rubbing his cheek in agony.

Nezumi and Shion left immediately whilst Alois and Ciel toke there sets in there place. "Why did you say that?."

Alois laughed "Page 20."

"What?."

"You wanted an answer didn't you?."

Sebastian approached the boys and handed them the hot chocolate, sadly , there were no straws, well it was heart breaking for Alois at least. Alois warpped hi fingers around the warm cup, letting the warmth of the drink sink into his skin, he toke a sip enduring the burning sensation which slide on his tongue.

Ciel watched pulling out his phone hoping he wasn't having another fantasy. He waited for the screen to load and sent Shion a text asking him what page 20 contained, after a minute of no text and chocolate sipping there was no reply.

So Ciel slide it back in his pocket but quickly pulled it out as it rang. There text went a little something like this:

Shion: It's a shot page about Claude getting into a fight with somebody, it's just a panel of the person punching him.

Ciel: Did Claude punch back?

Shion: No, he wasn't very amused.

Ciel: What did that somebody do after words?

Shion: Walk away and ignore the situation.

Ciel: Did you shove that sorry up your ass yet?

No response. The test and the story seemed all to familiar to what just happened Ciel didn't want to believe that Alois turned his whole plane into manga, no , that was foolish why would he do that?. Ciel didnt know what to do, so he just shock it off, placed the phone back in to his pocket and sipped his chocolate.

After that they stepped out into the snow and walked over to the skating rink, it was silent and lovers Yuri and Yaoi passed by along with jumping monkeys but that was okay. Ciel shivered silently as he glanced at peoples coat and scarves. Alois noticed his shivered heavily "Do you want my coat?," He asked gently.

His voice was strangely soothing and kind to Ciel. He shivered and denied the offer.

Alois stripped his coat off "Here, I'm not cold, the chocolate warmed me up along with the coat. I'm fine."

Ciel shyly ripped it from his hands and pulled it on, it was slightly big. Alois giggled "Haha, it's a little big but you look cute."

Ciel frowned and looked away hiding his blush. 'Why am I blushing?.'

Sebastian rented the boys skates and pushed them out into the outside, fully open skating rink, only groups of people got to go in at a time to sort things out. The only person that knew how to skate from the two was Alois, Ciel stumbled and held onto the railing as the blades slipped against the ice. He nearly lost grip of the railing when the sleeves of Alois's coat got in the way.

Alois got a little to carried away and skated around completely ignoring Ciel. Ciel sighed only to see the purple hair boy slide over to him and scrap ice with the blade making it jump onto Ciel "Are you going to shove that sorry up your ass?," He asked raising his fist.

Ciel flinched. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be punched and left to fall on the ice which meant people could easily slide on him and probably slice his fingers up. He froze and waited for the hit but after a few seconds, there was nothing. No fist meeting the face and no falling on the ice. He opened his eye and seen that Alois halted his fist by gripping his hand around his wrist.

"If you fuck with him you have to go through me!."

BANG.

Everything went . . .black. . .

**I'm tired, *try's not to shut eyes while typing this* I hope you guys liked this chapter *yawn* don't kill me! everything is going to be fine. . .maybe xD and yes I do know that Nezumi and Shion are characters from No6 I was to lazy to make my own characters and there personalities fit in and I love that canon pairing so much that I had to add them in xD I wasn't planning on making Shion one of the important characters but guess he is xD review and. . .*falls asleep and falls off chair* **

**~review xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i have a feeling this chapter is going to suck balls but fuck it I love this pairing! xD **

**Disclaimer: I no own Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel woke up on a cool metal bench letting the cool sink into his bare legs. Alois's coat sting hung loosely on his body, the warmth of his coat with his scent made him feel quite comfortable 'What? no, I don't like Alois!,' Ciel thought jumping from the bench denied his damn feelings as usual.

Once he stood, his head felt like a fucking tornado jumped into his head and began to scramble his brain "Ugh, we're is every body," Ciel grunted rubbing his forehead only making it throb irritable. He searched his surroundings only to find nobody, not even a fly or a single dog, it was empty. He looked to the skating rink on his right, no body skated , just mist floating on top of the frozen water. He slowly turned around examining the lit stored, still , nobody insight. 'What the fuck is happening?.'

Ciel tried pushing out a scream but his breath was caught by the mist, he was nothing his heart stopped and the sharp pain from his head shot through his body. The pain was so excruciating, he felt as if he was rowing in a pool of nails.

The only gentle touch he felt that stopped the pain was the touch of Alois's hand brushing against his cheek, not his member , not his thigh but his cheek. 'Strange,' Ciel thought waking up, his chest rising and falling nearly tearing his skin apart. He woke up on the back breaking metal bench only to see Alois and Sebastian stand in his view. "What happened," He grumbled slapping Alois's hand away sitting up slightly cracking his back.

A warm sensation ran through Ciel body and he through Alois's coat onto the ground. He was a mess, his shirt slipped reveling his shoulder and his hair scrambled forming a strange L hair style, he couldn't really pull that off. one of his socks lower that the other and the skates still clinging onto his feet. He was relieved to see that everybody was there as before 'sigh. it was just a dream,' he told himself relaxing into the bench.

Alois picked up his coat and handed it back to Ciel "I don't need it," He slapped his hand again once again and pulled up his shirt in fear of Alois getting close his sensitive spot which was his neck, obviously. "Are you sure it's snowing quite a lot." "Yes!," he grawled running his finger through his hair breaking the tangles.

Sebastian placed the palm or his hand on Ciel's forehead nearly knocking him over from how weak he was at the moment. "You have a fever, let's take you home," Sebastian said letting the heat of his forehead seep into his skin.

"Not until you tell me what happened!," He tried shouting but failed to amuse them with his shaky weak voice. He slapped his hand away ( Ciel liked to slap things ) and folded his back in exhaustion. Sebastian looked over at Alois in a 'you tell him the shit that just unfolded, not me,' manor.

Alois sighed "I stopped Nezumi from punching you but when you seen that I stopped him you where so terrified that you fainted, I caught your fall, he left after he punched me," Ciel looked at him in shock and sucked air in between his teeth sending a chill through his body whilst he did so he starred at Alois's thin lips remembering his dirty fantasies earlier during lunch. 'What am I doing,' Ciel found him self unable to detach his eyes from the boys supple lips.

Alois smirked making the boy break his glance "Y-You got something on your lip," Ciel lied gluing his eyes onto the ground. "Do you want to get it for me?."

Ciel frowned "No, Sebastian help me to the car and take us home," Ciel slipped his skates off and left them near the bench hoping **somebody** would return them. Ciel sat back up letting Sebastian sweep him up into his arms, Ciel dug his heated fingers into his jacket slowly drifting off as he walked to they vehicle.

They receive a few 'What the fuck?,' glances but Alois just flipped them off and continued to walk along.

Ciel was gently laid in the back car set, Sebastian lay his head on Alois's lap, he was so gentle and serene he seemed like a destroyed toy being treated so gently and carefully. When Ciel's head landed on Alois's cold lap he shot up in his set and lay the opposite way stubbornly.

While that hell of ride continued, Sebastian turned around to make sure Ciel was in fact a sleep, when he attempted to touch his leg and Ciel didn't slap it away, like usual , he sighed knowing that this conversation about to erupt from Alois and Sebastian was sealed and hidden from Ciel's ears.

"Ciel is mine," Sebastian smirked focusing back on the rode.

"What do you mean."

"Let me get this straight , when , or , if , you become his boyfriend I just want you to know that you are not going to take him away with Claude," Sebastian said sternly. Alois laughed hysterically thinking about how much Claude would give up just to devour Ciel's soul.

"What makes you think I'm going to let Ciel alone with my butler?," Sebastian pulled a book out from under the car set and held it in the air pinching the ends with his finger tips. It was Alois's manga, Alois's completely ignored the fact that Sebastian secretly held a Yaoi. "This," Sebastian continued "If you touch him. . ."

"Haha sebas-chan you really are funny. Number 1: I just think him and Claude are cute together, that's all. And Number 2: Ciel's going to loose it one day but I won't touch him until he's actually mine," Alois snickered folding his arms and leaning back in to the car set.

After a long car ride, Sebastian laying Ciel down on his bed and bickering with the blonde boy for a bit he left and let the boys relax in the room. As Alois pulled on his sleeping clothes he watched Ciel rest peacefully. Whilst Alois pulled up his white shorts and slipped off his knee high socks he noticed Ciel chest rise and fall rapidly. 'Probably a bad dream,' Alois though slightly shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Alois stepped into Ciel's bath room and began to brush his teeth but somewhere in between singing and spreading past on his teeth with a thin brush he heard a faint moan coming from the boy. Alois set down his brush and rinsed the past out of his mouth and listened closer.

"Mugh. . hugh. . .nn," Ciel's moans grew louder and he began to toss and turn under the sheets.

Alois still assumed he was having a bad dream and stepped back into the bed room, which was strange considering how dirty minded he is. He slide on the other side of the bed and began to sing softly in an attempt to calm him down "Your cruel device your blood, like ice one look can kill my pain, you thrill. I want to love you but I better not touch," Alois sung in a rockish kind of ton "I want to hold you but senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much."

Alois's seductive song only made him moan louder "UGhh. . nng. . UhhmGh," Alois stopped his singing and listened closely to his moans but that only aroused him immensely making his white sleep shorts tighten. "Ciel. . ." Alois whispered trying to shake him awake.

Even by the slightest touch it would make him moan. Alois decided to just continue singing hoping it would shake him awake "I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins. You're poison, I don't want to break these chains," Alois didn't know what drove him to sing, he was just so curious to find out what his dream was about and if it was a nightmare he wanted to hold him and protect him like his lover, Alois loved him, if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Your mouth, so hot."

"UGHHH. . ."

"Your web, I'm caught."

"MuGhhhEh," Ciel began to drown in his own sweat Alois watched the drops of sweat run down his gentle fair skin.

"Your skin, so wet."

"Black lace on sweat," Alois sung glancing down at Ciel's black knee high socks."

"Claude!."

"Claude?."

**yeah! it's finished! xD it toke me almost all day. I'm kind of proud of it but not so sure xD **

**~review xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so tired right now so I having a really bad feeling that this chapter is going to suck balls! but this ship is just so god dam beautiful! I can't resist **

**Disclaimer: Me . No . Own . Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel slumped in his class room chair, his legs hung loosely dragging against the tile and his arms being pulled down by the force of gravity whilst his forehead meet the cold desk. It's been so many days since Ciel had that "Dreadful" dream, about a week to be precise. Every since Ciel reunited with the boy life has been hell , as if it already wasn't. So many things ran through his head as the students starred at 'That one kid seal. The one that's going out with Alois,' resting his head on the desk while the teacher gave her lesson not giving two shits about the half dead boy.

'Why do I feel this way?,' Ciel asked him self grunting a little letting the desk cool his forehead. What Ciel meant by that was, why did he blush when Alois touched him or even walked passed him the halls, it's not like the dream could have affected him in that way because ever since he returned he's been feeling that way. All this was ridiculously hard to figure out because the boy just never wanted to except his feelings.

'What am I suppose to say "Hey Alois, can you start molesting me again?," Oh, yeah that will totally work,' He lifted his head and watched the teacher strut his way. Ciel knew he was going to be yelled at and what not but he didn't really care he just wanted to get away from the boy before he goes into heat like a freakin' animal.

"Yeah, yeah , I know. I'll focus more," Ciel said sitting up straight , pulling out a golden pen incrusted with the word 'Phantomhive' written on the sides. "I need to talk to you after class, if you keep slacking off like this I'm going to have to call Sebastian," Ciel laughed, watching the teacher walk away once again.

But he completely ignored the concept of school and slammed his head against the desk, probably even leaving a bruise but he ignored that as well and continued questioning himself. I guess you can say, he was growing depressed, he just wanted to die or at least not exist, same shit as dying right?.

His heart pounded when he heard the blond boy call the teachers name "Ms. what's your face," He repeated , the soothing slightly annoying voice calmed him a bit but when he rose his head his view was. . .blurry, strange. Ciel lead his hand up to his eye patch making sure it was still there, he ran his finger up and down the cloth rubbing it softly and shrugged shaking it off.

"What do you want Alois?," She slammed the piece of chalk against the bored scraping it to bits. Ciel attempted to ask him self another question but failed, why was his vision blurry and his mind blank? he knew it was abnormal but as always, shock it off.

"I need to go to the restroom!"

"Why?."

"I need to release," The class room burst into tears of laughter bouncing off the walls , as for Ciel , they where just echoes tingling through his ears. Ciel wasn't very surprised that perverted boy actually said that and began biting on the tip of his pen but immediately retreated thinking of Alois's. . .saliva covered straw a few days back.

"Can you not do it at school?."

"No."

"Why not?."

"Because I need my boyfriend," Alois exclaimed locking his arm into Ciel's making him sluggishly jump out of his set. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Alois do this to him, why couldn't he control him self? he knew very well what was going to happen but why wasn't he trying to break free?.

"You're 14 and he's 13 and you guys are having sex?."

"What, it's not like we're going to get pregnant," Alois chuckled walking further towards the door.

"Fine go!."

Alois slide his hand into Ciel's walking out the class room hearing the students cheer and say a few things like: "Fuck yeah!" "Alois gonna be all hardcore Seme!" "Sexy, naughty , bitchy , Uke!" "YAOOIII!" "Ciel's gonna need anulsal after being Alois's Uke!."Which of course made Ciel blush a little while Alois giggled at the comments.

Before Ciel knew it, he was locked inside the bathroom stall along with Alois. Alois glanced down at him for a bit and shoved him against the stall door, wrapping his legs around his hips briefly. Ciel's cheeks flushed a bright red along with the rim of his ears, he caught his breath before Alois slipped his warm wet tongue into his mouth.

His tongue soon danced with his, exchanging saliva whilst Alois did that he tightened Ciel's grip on his hips making the him moan quietly "Ughh. . nn. . .mguhm." Alois slowly lead the kiss down to his jaw line trying to find his weak spot he was scarcely close to, Ciel only moaned loudly while Alois strangely hummed whilst groping him.

Ciel only moaned louder "MUGHhh."

And louder as he reached down to his neck breathing on it softly "UGH. . .nng."

When Alois reached his neck making a soft red mark to match his blush Ciel just lost it, like held in shit finally erupting from. . . "aUGHHHH," Ciel moaned tugging on Alois's soft blond hair. Ciel through his head to side peaking through the crack of the door with his tear filled eyes, only to see Claude glanced through the crack "Claude!."

"CLAUDE?."

Claude.

**RINGGGG.**

'God dam Claude interrupting my dream again,' Ciel thought shoting from his set only to hear the bell ring for lunch, or next period , Ciel wasn't so sure he was just tired as fuck. He stood from set "God dammit," He huffed shoving his books against his chest.

"What's wrong?," Ciel turned to his right only to see Alois, that 'bitch' only made him blush wildly as he glanced down at the blonds lips "Nothing," He swallowed a shit loud of saliva and rushed out the door.

Ciel unlocked his locker toke out a few books and supplies he needed and shoved them back in his book bag. Ciel slammed the blue locker door only to see Alois take it's place "Are you sure?."

Ciel stomped away trying to drown out his voice "I'm positive."

Alois chased after him like a child trying to find his way through a maze "Then that means I could invite you my award ceremony."

"What award ceremony?."

"I'm obtaining an award for one of my manga's tonight."

"No."

"Please, I really want you to be there," Alois was really worried about Ciel's depression, or sickness, what ever it was it made him worry and toss and turn in his bed at night.

"No."

"Pleeaaaaseeee."

"Nooooo."

"Yeeeeessssss."

"Noooooooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Nooo-."

Ciel halted realizing the little game they where playing again.

"Fine."

"Yay!."

But Ciel knew very well that after that conversation something terribly wrong would erupt that day.

**This chapter was short and not very cliffhang. . .ery ? I knew it was going to suck a couple balls but I just love this pairing so much! and don't kill mehhh! xD I'm seriously so glade some people are actually enjoying his it just makes me want to continue writing all the time. Writing is seriously a big part of my life, without it I don't know what I'd do! even if I loose my viewers I'll continue writing no matter what but to hear that people are actually liking it makes me sooo happy! xD The story is just beginning so calm your balls xD **

**~review xD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm writing the next chapter again today xD I hope it turns out better than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

After that long crappy school day of straw sucking, no touching , blushes and secret fantasies Ciel sat. . .alone. . .at the dinner table for the first time that week. Ciel pocked the fork through his food stabing it a little as the room drowned in a lonely some presence. There where no shouts, squeals , bickering and worst of all; no touching, well , at least for Ciel.

He stabbed the meat laying on his plate harder and louder each thrust. It was only roughly presented because he imagined all his problems being soaked into the chunk. "Young master, I've picked out your clothe for ceremony tonight," Sebastian walked into the dinning room killing the lonely, depressing feeling which relieved Ciel quite a bit but not enough to cure his depression.

"Sebastian. . . Can I ask you something," Ciel said leaving the fork in the untouched meat. The reason Ciel was turning to Sebastian was because he viewed him as his parents, no , not a parent, as an elder whom he could turn to for advice and protection. "Yes, anything my lord," The difference between a parents and Sebastian was; Sebastian loved Ciel, the way Alois loved him but for some reason he let Alois attempt to snatch him away just this once.

". . .What do you do when you can't accept something . . .?," His voice trembled as his chest nervously shuck within every breath. Sebastian didn't know how to answer, how the fuck was he suppose to answer, he's never been in this situation before but he tried answering as best as he can "Well. . .what ever it might be that you cannot accept just say it out loud, to yourself , until you finally believe it and. . .accept it," Sebastian's adviced wasn't so bad, Ciel actually believed it could work and that was a good sign.

"What if you don't want to accept it?," a glint of hope shimmered through his eye as the question slipped. "Say it whether you want to or not," Ciel gazed down at the tile floor, it was a better view than the view of smiling people and the giggles of children.

Ciel stood there letting the water to shower over him and rinse of the buds of soap of his naked body, his gaze still to the floor. "I love Aloiiii-no I don't," Ciel said attempting Sebastian's given advice, lets just say that shower didn't go to well "I hate Alois, no , I looaavve hheeeeemmm." He rose his head and toke a nervous breath "hiii loveeeeaa- no I don't- yes I do- I lovveeeee Alooooi- GOD, FUCK , DAMMIT!," Ciel jumped out of the shower, starred him self in the mirror and toke another deep sigh "I hate everything about you, why do I love you?," Ciel sung to him self falling to his knees with a sharp **THUD **". . .Alois. . .?."

Ciel slipped on his clothe and jumped into the car along with Sebastian "What is it that you couldn't accept?," Sebastian asked pulling out of the drive way, Ciel's mouth fell slightly "Shut up and take me to that dam ceremony!." Ciel sighed resting his head on the set and tuned the radio, he lifted his head as a familiar song ran through the car "your cruel device your blood, like ice one look could kill my pain,,your thrill," Ciel jumped in his set, blasting up the volume making Sebastian finch a little.

Ciel's jaw dropped and his heart pounded as he listened closely trying to recall when and where he heard it "I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch) I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much) I want to taste you but you lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins-." Sebastian clicked the off button and searched Ciel's flushed face "What was that for?"

"The volume was high, it was distracting me," Ciel let out a small huff and continued the song without intent, he wasn't a very skilled singer but somehow he pulled it off "You're poison, I don't want to break these chains," The strange thing about this is; Ciel's never heard this song before, "Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught. Your skin, so wet black lace on sweat. I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't want to touch you but you under my skiii-What am I doing?."

Sebastian glanced at the boy with a 'What the fuck is up with you today?,' expression and pulled up in front of a store that said "Cosplay" Ciel sighed knowing exactly why they where there. 'More shit,' Ciel stepped out of the car and gulped fresh air, glancing to the side only to see a blond boy jump out of his ride as well.

"Cieeeeeeel," The boy ran up to him. It was Alois. "What are we doing here?," He folded his arms and gave Alois a sharp glare but as fucking always he was never amused, only aroused. "We still have time before the ceremony so why don't we have a little fun!," Alois clapped smirking a little.

Alois dragged Ciel into the Costume store whilst there butlers followed. As soon as they entered, Alois screamed at the sight of many, many , many anime and manga Costumes and a few Cosplayers in sight. "Look Ciel, they even have Ciel and Claude Cosplays," Alois said pulled out two very familiar costumes and wigs from the rack. "Just hurry up so we can leave!."

"haha, not until you Cosplay with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Just once."

"Better choose wisely."

After a few hours of running around the store and Alois making Ciel try on wigs and a few shitty things to make him look cute. . . .he finally found a costume. "How about L and Light, from Death Note?" Alois dropped a pair of blue jeans, baggy white shirt and a ruffled black wig in to Ciel's arms while he held a brown wig, red tie , shirt and pants.

"Fine," Ciel heart pounded as he remembered one very true fact about Death Note fans 'the majority of them ship Light x L,' he gave a loud groan, letting Alois pull him into the one dressing room. Ciel froze, completely, just like Alois had the first day they reunited. He froze at the sight of Alois changing, quickly and quietly, his heart about to rip from his chest. Alois noticed this and pulled on the last piece "Don't worry, I'll turn around," He turned around giggling slightly.

When Ciel made sure he wasn't going to peak and act pervy, he stripped form his clothes and changed shyly. Alois turned around and help him pulled on his wig as well as his. After that was finished. . .They just stood there glancing at each other, not looking at the mirror, not at there costumes but each other.

"Stop starring at me," Ciel snapped shoving his hands into his pockets.

"you know, you can't spell Light without an 'L' ."

"Obviously not."

"If you only live in darkness, you die, everything would die out but even with the smallest glimps of light, you can survive."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Can I be your Light? Can you be my L," Ciel glanced down at there hands which where intertwined, he barely even noticed this happening. "I. . . ," Before he could answer a worker pulled the black curten to the side, making them break there grasp and stairs.

Ciel was as confused as the worker 'What the fuck is going on?,' What is going on?, did Ciel really just hear what he did? "Is everything ok?" "Yeah," They switched back into there clothes and dropped the costumes on the counter in front of the cashier.

Ciel didn't really know why they where buying them, I mean, they where useless. As the butlers paid for the Costumes Alois spotted a little boy with silver hair jumping up and down trying to grasp a purple masquerade mask but failed. Alois walked over to the boys side and pulled it down and handed it to the cheerful boy "Thank you," The boy said shyly breaking eye contact with Alois. Ciel starred in shock watching Alois's strange good deed.

"No problem. I'm sure it'll look cute on you," Alois said messing up the boys hair playfully. "Really?"

"Sure!"

"How about know?," The boy slipped the mask over his eyes.

"Even better."

"Teehee."

Ciel bit his lip in awe, barely noticing Claude attempting to wrap his hands around his waist. 'I guess Alois has his moments sometimes to.'

"Winner for best Manga/Anime series 2013. . .!" a woman announced pulling out a piece of paper from a golden envelope, people crowded around the stage, wine in hands, waiting for the Author/Artist to be announce. There where some teenagers there but they where mostly the nose bleeders and squealers. ". . . Alois Trancy!," The crowd screamed "For his manga/anime "Plan". . .!"

Ciel stood in the very back away from the presence of smiling rich brats, like him self and watch Alois climb on stage, practically ripping the trophie from the girls hands. "That you, I'd like to thank," He was strangely professional "My editer and my fans." He jumped of stage letting fans crowd over him and sign books and disks.

Ciel heard faint chanting but he wasn't so sure he was actually hearing the correct thing but when the chanting roared it was finally clear.

"KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS."

"What? who?," Ciel pushed through the people stepping on piles of blood a few times but he didn't care he just wanted to tsee what all the commotion was about.

He reached the center only to see Claude stepping closer to Alois.

"NO!" Ciel yelled running up to his butler and tackling him to the floor.

"Ciel?"

"Don't act like I didn't see shit!."

**This chapter toke me three days! xD This little kid I helped at a store once gave me and idea for Alois because sometimes we can be a lot alike! xD Ugh, idk If I really like this chapter but I know that I fucking love this ship! xD**

**~review xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not sure if anyone is still reading anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter because I reallllllyy love this pairing! xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

Ciel's legs wrapped tightly around the older male, peoples chants and screams slowly rose a echoed through the room while his cold fingers squeezed around Claude's neck. Ciel didn't know what had gotten in to his this was madness, he was loosing it , he never wanted to see anybody else touch Alois from fear of letting his slip through his grasp. "YOU BASTARD!," Claude's breath shortened and his chest tightened, he attempted to pull off the older boy but his grasp was so tight it was nearly impossible to even lift a finger.

"Ciel, let go!," Alois yelled tugging on the boys blue coat but he wouldn't budge "SEBASTIAN!." Sebastian heard the commotion and pushed passed the guest, he spotted Ciel and yanked him off the butler. Ciel struggled in his arms trying to strangle Claude again.

"What's gotten into you?," Ciel wriggled again trying to jump out and snap "JUST LET ME KILL HIM!" Sebastian's jaw dropped "We're going home," Sebastian carried the boy out of the ceremony but before they could leave Ciel shouted one last thing "I LOVE YOU ALOIS!"

They left the room. After a few minutes of his shouting and struggling Ciel came to a realization 'What did I just do?,' he relaxed into his butlers arms and drifted off, still with confusion and frustration. Questions ran through his head 'Was I really that jealous?' 'Do I really love Alois?' 'How did I manage to say it?' 'Is Claude going to get me back?' 'Does Alois still love me?' Little did Ciel know that, soon, all his question would be answered.

"Your cruel device, your blood like ice. One look could kill my pain your thrill," A soothing voice came from the side of Ciel's bed, it was all to familiar, images of his resent dream replayed will the song was being sung. He groaned a little and awoke only to see Alois place a bag of ice on his forehead, the sharp cool was a little painful but it freshened him up from the horrendous fever. "Alois. . . ?" Ciel whispered barely able to speak, he was weak and tired.

"Shh, you should rest a bit. You have a fever. Besides, it's winter break. You have all the time in the world to just rest," Great, "It's Winter break" The words Ciel least wanted to hear. Winter break meant he was stuck with Alois for the next few weeks. Heart pounding, nerve wrecking weeks.

"Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?," Ciel mumbled fixing adjusting the ice bag ". . .What do you mean. . .?" Alois laughed.

"First, you helped that little kid at the store and two, you're helping me!"

"Haha, I would have helped you anyway."

"What about that kid?"

"I-I. . .He reminded me of someone."

"WHO?" Alois's heart broke a little remembering the brown haired child, Luka. He couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"IT'S PER. . .personal."

"Ok, well , why would you still help me if I where your enemy?"

"Because."

"BECAUSE ISN'T AN ANSWER!"

"Because. . .I love you. . ." Ciel's heart skipped whilst his mouth widened. He frowned "You said you did to. So. Did you mean it?," Ciel was still confused as ever although he said it, he still couldn't except it "I don't know. . " He huffed throwing his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Alois climbed on top of him, removing the ice bag and kissing his forehead gently "How about now?," Ciel frowned and nodded a sharp no, Alois copied his frown, pouting a bit. He leaned down to his fair, pur , supple lips and kissed them gently "Now?," Ciel blushed heavily not sure what to say.

"I don't know," He repeated softly pushing the boy off of the bed and sitting up right.

"What was the kiss for?"

"Page. 66."

Ciel sighed and climbed off the bed "What is Sebastian doing?" He pulled of the very fancy clothes from earlier and slipped on his sleeping short and a T-shirt. Alois watched him changed, biting his lip slightly in want "He's hauling in the Christmas tree for us to decorate."

"Well, we don't believe in that crap, there is no god. Why did he buy it?"

"True, there is no god but he brought it because I thought it would be nice to celebrate Christmas just this year."

"You're stupid."

"Why's that?"

"You said you don't believe in that stuff then you go off saying you want to celebrate it this year. It's CHRIST-mas, What we don't believe in is all in the name. If there was one, we have no business with him because he fucking betrayed us!"

"What are we suppose to call it Satanmas ?"

"That would suit it just fine."

Alois laughed and admired his adorable comment "Haha, you're cute," He whispered under his breath "What?."

"Nothing, want to go help Sebastian decorate the tree along with your pitiful servants?"

"Go ahead, I'll be down in a minute."

Ciel pulled on his knees high socks and then his phone, everything was so confusing, there was chaos a few seconds ago and know it's back to the start. The cycle just repeated, a huge happening and then back to yearning for each other. It was madness.

He began to text Shion a little while after Alois left down stairs there text where long and kind of shocking:

Ciel: Shion, What's on page. 66

Shion: Why do you keep asking me this stuff?

Ciel: What's gotten into you?

Shion: Nothing. I'm just irritated.

Ciel: Irritated? That's unlikely. Stop acting up and tell me what's on page.66

Shion: It's a page of Sebastian and Ciel's first intimate night together. Then the next. . . Ciel get's kidnapped.

Ciel: Kidnapped, When?

Shion: Page.80

Ciel: Then why did you tell me about the kidnapping thing?

Shion: Because it was huge part of the story.

Ciel: Thanks.

Shion (Nezumi): I'm going to get you, bastard!

Ciel ignored the threat text and walked into the living room only to see the servants stumbling and jumping around with ordiments and ribbons. Whilts the servants did that, Sebastian set up the tree and toke out a few things.

"Sebastian served up warm hot chocolate, it's in the kitchen. Want to go get the drinks while the servants work on that?"

"Sure."

Ciel found it strange about the whole kidnapping thing, since things have been happening almost exactly like his manga he was kind of afraid. 'The only thing that didn't happen was the intimate moment, Well, sort of but I'm guessing it was far beyond just a kiss,' Ciel thought picking up a cup filled with heated chocolate along with Alois.

"I'm sorry," Ciel apologized spinning the chocolate a bit.

"For what?"

"Attacking you butler and causing a huge scene at your first ceremony."

"I wasn't expecting it. . ." He smirked.

"Well, you caused a scene the first day of school so I guess I feel less stupid."

"WHAT?"

"HAHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU SEEN ME!," Ciel laughed hysterically, smiled hysterically. . . for the first time. Alois finally heard his nervous laugh. Seen his charming smile, it was like finally fitting that once piece into a puzzle.

"HAHAA, YOU WHER LIKE A STATUE!"

"I love your smile."

Ciel fell silent noticing, this very embarrassing act. He just wanted to crawl down a hole and burry him self in it, far away from civilization.

"Shut up!"

"I love you. . ."Alois glanced down at his drink expecting a "Shut up or something like that but instead he obtained something that he never thought would come from Alois.

"Kiss me."

**I love this pairing and the little cute scenes! Thank you for reading! oh and the stories just starting to pick up more so don't worry! xD The climax is nearly here so review! or something . . . yay! This pairing is just so freakin' beautiful!**

**~review xD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alois x Ciel! **

**Disclaimer: Me. Don't .Own . Kuroshitsuji **

Alois shot his head up "A-Are you serious?"

"Shut up and Kiss me!"

Alois smirked and slide his heated hands around the boys waist, Ciel heart beat raised waiting for the kiss 'What am I doing?,' Ciel thought gluing his eyes to the floor 'Just hurry up.' Alois continued teasing him by slamming there bodies together, Ciel moaned a little.

Alois finally pressed there lips together. Ciel slide his fingers in between pieces of Alois's golden hair as the kiss deepened he nearly tore the pieces of his skull. Alois slipped his tongue in 'French. . .kiss?' Ciel went a long with it hoping Sebastian wouldn't fucking barge in like usual. He always seemed to come in during those moments.

Alois slammed him into the counter making the kiss harder, Ciel pushed him away a whipped the saliva off of his lips.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"No. . .just. . . I don't know," Ciel hated him self for not accepting it, it was so hard to accept it but yet so easy just to give in to his warm lips and his rough touch. ". . . I'll wait . . .," Alois ran his finger down the boys jaw line, when he reached his chin he lifted it to where there lips where inches from each others "I'll wait. Until then . . .We're friends," He whispered, it pained him to say it but he knew it was pain for Ciel to hear it. He kiss him gently one last time and toke a step back.

"How about we go help out with the tree?"

"I'll be there in a second."

"That's what you said last time."

". . . I'm texting Shion."

"What's up with you and that kid?"

"He and his boyfriend seem to be mad at me, I want to know why."

"Alright," Ciel was left alone again, He glanced at the person leaving the room, his first kiss , the first person that made him smile, the first person other than Sebastian who cared about him. He smiled. He broke his glance a dialed Shion. There was one problem. Shion didn't pick up.

"Hello?" Ciel spoke into the phone nervously.

"Is this that little Shit fuck, Ciel?"

It was Nezumi.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He snapped.

"You irritate me."

"I barely know you. Why do you want to fucking kill me?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You saved Shion and then you just turn your back on him for that fucking blond!" Ciel gasped remembering that horrendous memory. It replayed in his head like a broken sterio, Kids fist and feet pounding against the boy who stood quietly in front of the class room window. Ciel walked in without a care in the world, he froze, completely, like Alois had, exactly like him. His mind froze and he panicked silently as the boy had. The kids still giggling, the eldest stopped the fight and slide open the window.

"What are you doing?," Ciel whispered watching the group force Shion's feet on the edge. Ciel broke his silence and screamed his lungs out, he ran to the boy and tugged him backwards making the group retreat. "Leave!"

"Alois didn't do anything to our friend ship."

"WELL HE WROTE THAT FUCKING BOOK AND EVER SINCE YOU BECAME CLOSE TO HIM YOU TURNED YOUR BACK IN SHION AND TREATED HIM LIKE SHIT!"

"One, you're the one who gave him the book and two, THIS ISN'T ALOIS'S FAULT!"

"You're the one who lured him into the school. Watch your back Phantomhive!"

Ciel tried to forget about the whole conversation and stomped into the living room. Nezumi was scary as shit. Well that's a Seme for you. Sebastian and the servants still fucking around but one thing was different "Where's Alois?" Ciel searched the room.

"He went to go pick something up. He'll be back soon," Sebastian said. The servants giggled foolishly when Sebastian said what he just did.

"Pick up what?"

"Don't know. He didn't say. Would you like to help decorate Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded questionably and made his way toward the tree but half way, Alois walked through the door quietly with a bundle of Blue and Black roses in his palms. "What are those for?" Ciel froze, his heart pounded and stomach churned as he stepped closer "You," Things where getting strangely calm. Ciel pulled them from the older boys hands and examined them carefully, the thorns nearly sinking in his hands.

"Uhh. . .Thanks but we're not together."

"I know."

"Jimmy boy, do you want to help with the tree," Alois frowned and the sound of his real name, it did not fit his personality, at all.

"Ciel tell you butler to shut the hell up and to never call me that again!"

"Sebastian please call him that again," He set down the roses and walked over to the door immediately after hearing that obnoxious ring. He opened the door, Sebastian, Alois as well as the servants completely ignoring it. "It" was Claude, he adjusted his glasses, smirking at the young earl "What do you wa-" Before he knew it the butler hand cupped over his nose and mouth, shortening his breath, like Ciel done to him. "Pay back," He whispered letting the boy drift off.

**This chapter is short and sucks about 100000000000000000 balls. . .literally xD**

**Alois x Ciel!**

**~review xD **


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this chapter turns out well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

Ciel kicked his boots into the rain puddles, splashing his surrounding violently. Everything was calm, just like the day he fainted back at the ice rink, fog slowly smoldering him. He knew very well that something tragic happened to him, hell , he was so used to being kidnapped , beaten , knocked out that this feeling was natural. It was his utopia, he just wished for that one day where he would seek nobodies rescue. He pulled his arm in front of his face and lifted his hand. He toke a deep breath yanked off the blue band from his thumb, he closed his eyes sucking in the ice cool air.

He re opened his eyes only to see the blue ring replaced with a red and golden one. The gold glistened with the hidden sun, the band was all to familiar and Ciel knew that. It was the "Trancy" ring, mysterious and old was the ring that belonged to the 'Trancy' but why was it on Ciel Phantomhive's finger?

Ciel glared at the sun beams shining between his fingers even brighter than before. Ciel shut his eyes tightly trying to rid the light but it was still trapped in his glare. "Ciel," a voice called "Ciel." He woke up. His wrist and ankles tied along with the bed. He was still to weak to tug him self out of this one.

He groaned a little, lifting his head, seeing Claude wasn't such a pleasant sight for the boy. He rested his head knowing Sebastian was going to hunt him down any minute. "Ciel, arouse me more with that face of yours," Claude purred walking to the end of the bed. "Release me you FUCKER!" Ciel attempted to pull his way out but the ropes only tightened, burning his skin , closing his veins. His hands trembled "Haha, the ropes only get tighter but I like my Uke's rough to handle." Ciel frowned "What do you want?" Claude climbed on the bed and lead the palm of his hand up the boys thigh, smiling seductively "You."

Ciel kicked his legs trying his best not to move his ankles, not an inch. Ciel groaned trying to avoid the butlers gentle touch "Beg for me to stop," Ciel scolded him knowing that begging and calling was a complete turn on , it would only compel him to do it more. "BASTARD!" Claude pulled out a black whip, Ciel froze "W-Watch it with that thing." He slide it across the boys legs, hissing pleasurably at the red marks. Ciel bit his lip baring the pain, his skin immediately bruising.

"C-Claude. . . P-Please. . . STOP!" Ciel was screwed, he toke it back ,he wish he had never said those words. Where was Sebastian when he needed him most? "Beg," He climbed onto of the boy and slipped off his jacket. "No," Claude frowned piercing into Ciel's blue eye, He dug his black nails into the his fresh bruises. The pain was agonizing, dreadfully unexplainable. He removed his hand and instead placed it on the boys member. Ciel held his breath bighting his lips lightly trapping the moan from escaping his lips.

"I love Alois, not you!" He said gritting his teeth, riding the pleasure. "You give in so easily," Claude pulled the boys shorts down unto his knees and replaced his hand with his rough, wet tongue "He'll save. He'll save me. He'll save me. He'll save me. He'll me," Ciel repeated, distracting him self from the pleasurable sensation he was receiving from the butlers warm lips wrapped around his member. "He'll save me. He'll save me. He'll save me. He'll save me," At this point Ciel had the smallest faith in Sebastian any longer and that faith with would gone. Any longer and he would loose it.

"Get. . . uhmg. . .your damn. . .mouth. . .ugh!," Ciel couldn't take it any longer, he couldn't loose it to that pervert of a butler, it wasn't who he loved ". . .More, Claude, more. . ." He begged lustfully, moaning a little. Before Claude could do anything sexual (as if the thing he was doing wasn't sexual already). . ."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Ciel screamed, Straining his throat and creating a raspy voice. "Shut up," Claude climbed back onto the boy and wrapped his fingers around his neck, gargles and shortened breaths where all Ciel could manage.

"Try anything stupid again and I swear I'll," His grip loosened "gurghh. . lerght. . .mee. . ugh," Drips of sweat began to fall from his forehead. "NEZUMI!," a teen with purple hair stepped into the room, the strange thing about this place was 'An abandon school?' Ciel widened his eyes are Nezumi's presence. Tears trickled down his cheeks along with the hot sweat. "If you scream and if you don't moan for me, this will happen," Nezumi soaked the ropes in acid a bit, letting it sink through the thread and then Ciel's skin. Ciel's white skin burned a dark red and black, before the pain hit him Nezumi popped a towel into his mouth.

The acid was like a bullet, he pain spread, his screams muffle and yet no way to stop it. "That's it," The butler hissed liking his lips and then the boys neck. "UGhhmm," Ciel forced him self to moan but part of himself didn't. 'There is no god. . .There is nothing,' He began to loose hope 'Is this what Alois had to do to escape?. . .I ran to the demon then but I can't run away from the demon know . . .Might at well enjoy it know if I'm not going to have this moment with Alois. . .just' He shut his eye's 'pretend he's Alois. . .just. . .for a second.

Claude removed the towel and kissed him roughly. Ciel moaned, imagining the boys eyes which belonged to ice shards and his sweaty blond hair tangled in between his fingers. A chill ran down his spin when he opened his eye to see Alois clinging onto Sebastian's back whilst he stealth through the room. He blushed a little remembering his fantasy "Claude, deepen the kiss you fool," Ciel said in between the sloppy kiss but it was only said to make Alois jealous and have more haste in his rescue.

In minutes Alois strangled Nezumi to near death whilst Alois did that Sebastian snuck up behind Claude and pressed a kitchen knife to the butlers throat "You touch him, I'll slice your fucking throat," Claude smirked and struggled under the knife. Alois rushed over to Ciel and untied the ropes, Ciel dried his tears reaching for Alois's embrace "I'll get you out," Alois whispered wrapping the boys arms around his shoulders. Alois pulled his off under Claude and steadied him on the ground glancing down at his burnt ankles, surprising not looking at his member (actually he did catch a quick glance)

"You're ankles," Ciel pulled him closer, terrified of Claude's escape "I know. I can barely stand, carry me," Alois swung his arm under his right leg but hesitated to grab the other "Help me escape, NOW!" He zipped up his shorts and Alois finally did as he said and ran out of the class room with a bed strangely placed in the center. On that bed where the two butlers fighting for death.

Alois carried the boy down the fice story corridors, the boy trembled and in fear, sweat dripping on Alois but he didn't care, he just wanted to keep him safe. Get him to safety. "Is Nezumi dead?" Alois held his breath and hide behind a wall "No," He grew worried, yeah , he strangled the teen but not hard enough to completely suck the life out of him but enough too knock him out. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe," He whipped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand gasping for air a few times before running again.

"You know I don't like people touching my master," Sebastian smiled cheerfully thrusting the knife harder against Claude neck. "What about Alois huh?" He gurgled against the iron "They're going to. . . cough. . .choke. . .ugh," Blood began to draw from his neck.

"That's different."

"Houghhw?"

"Alois loves him."

"So do. . I."

"There's the differences. A perverted demon who wants to devour his soul-"

"Stop. . .ugh. . .talking about your self," Claude managed to snicker.

"Against a psycho who will give up his life for Ciel. . .I'm on team psycho, how about you? Team devour? or team psycho?. . .Well you don't get a choice mother fucker," Sebastian's raspy demon voice broke through his human one, his crimson eyes shone brightly as he sliced the butlers throat but not deep enough. Claude climbed out of the bed rapidly tied the towel used to cover Ciel's mouth over his wounded neck to stop the bleeding.

"cough. . .I just have to get through you then that-"

"Alois, the boy you vowed to stay by his side till the end, to protect him?"

"Cough. . .he meant nothing to me. . .cough. . .I want . . . cough. . . Ciel."

"You will not touch those boys. Jim McCain and Ciel Phantomhive are under my watch now. . .Bastard!" Sebastian placed the silver wear in between his fingers and shut his fist, he provoked Claude nearly chasing him around the room. Claude reached over to the jar of acid poured a threw drops at Sebastian, aiming for his body to weaken him a bit but Sebastian just slide slyly dodging the attacks.

"We're almost to the fourth floor," Alois panted pulling Ciel into a deeper embrace "It's to late. . .we won't make it, Nezumi's going to escape and hunt us down. Go to a bathroom stall."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Alois did as he said and hunted down a bathroom, rusted and beaten lockers rushing beside them, cracks and creaking walls made it hard to find.

Nezumi groaned stuggling to pull him self off the ground, luckily , he was strangled behind a book case or two, he had a chance to escape. The butlers still throwing acid and swinging around silver wear. Nezumi crawled out of the chaos limping a little once he stood. Along the way he spotted the blond boy carrying Ciel away to safety "Haha, awe. You guys are cute TRYING to escape, It's too late," He pulled a out his pocket knife and aimed for Alois's skull, the plan was to kill Alois because he knew Ciel was weakened from the acid burns and couldn't escape his attacks but it seemed his aiming skills went to res that day.

"Hide your head," Alois pushed Ciel's head down expecting the knife to hit him any minute but it didn't hit. "AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH," Ciel yelled, his voice still raspy from that last scream. He hesitated to pull the knife from his shoulder, blood oozing out from the ends.

"Find. . .ugh. . .a bathroom. . . don't pull out the knife, we need it," Alois found a bath room and locked them both into the last stall, things where beginning to grow calm. Alois set Ciel on to the ground but he still couldn't stand all by him self "You're still hurt and my arms are tired, Alois smirked slightly and wrapped the boys legs around his hips slamming him against the bath room door. Let's just say there was a lot of sexual tension in the atmosphere.

"Have you done this before?" Ciel asked, images of his dream played again.

"I wish," Alois slide the palms of his hands around the boys waist.

"We're going to kill that bastard!. . .tsss," Ciel pulled the knife from his shoulder and placed it inside of his pocket shorts, he ripped a piece of cloth form his short and tied it around his shoulder.

"This is probably the wrong time but . . . be my boyfriend."

Ciel smiled shyly, blushing a little.

"Okay."

Ciel grew nervous as foot steps echoed down the hall, teeth chattering and lips quivering "Shhh, Everything's going to be ok. . .calm down. . .close your eyes," Ciel shut his eyes and listened to Alois's soothing song

"Your cruel device your blood, like ice one look could kill my pain, your thrill. I want to love you but I better not touch. I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running veins. You're poison, I don't want to break these chains. Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught. Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat. . ."

"Are you trying to calm me down or give me a fucking nosebleed?"

Alois chuckled kissing his cheek softly "You're cute," Ciel blushed glancing through the crack of the stall, letting Alois rest his head in the crack of his neck and shoulder "Claude!"

"Claude?" Alois lifted his head "He won't do anything to me at least, I'll get out. If you can stand, stand on the toilet and hide your feet," Alois only screwed up on one thing, not bringing the knife. Ciel has never been so terrified, he forgot to even mention it.

"Claude, I order you to not lay a finger on Ciel Phantomhive."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Your master. Do as I say you little shit!"

"Not a chance."

"Go roll in shit!"

"That didn't scare me, jimmy boy. Try to dodge these," Claude through a knife but luckily Alois managed to duck down and let the knife sink into the wall.

"Why are you acting like this?" Alois pulled the knife from the wall and made his way toward Claude dodging the silver wear, well , that's not something you see everyday. Alois plunged the knife into his chest, twisting his insides, tearing up skin "Don't. Call . Me. JIMMY BOY!" with one last thrust he pulled out the knife and ran the last stall. He swung it open only to see. . .nothing. ". . .CIEL . . .CIEEEL!. . .?" He called running down back out of the stall. Before all hope was lost, Alois turned around only to see hot water running from the sink, strange, why didn't he hear it? he glance up at the mirror with the words "Room 66," Written on top of the grey fog.

Alois ran down to Room 66, time seemed to slow down, his vision began to blur, the only thing that keep him going was the thought of loosing Ciel , he couldn't loose him, not yet. You're never sure someone truly loves you until they strive to save you with there very own life, until they give all they have just to keep you safe.

Alois stepped into the class room, only to see Nezumi bust out the glass window with his elbow. Flashes of the day he first seen Ciel during fourth period played in his head, he wanted to just fall tot he floor and let him self faint with the flashes of black splats in his view.

"Ciel!," He froze watching Nezumi place him on the edge of the window "NO!," Alois's voice was taken my the wind, his voice was unheard, his worries where unknown to Ciel, his breath shortened but no madder what condition he was in he sluggishly walked over to Nezumi bumping into a few things and thrust the knife into the arm which was controlling Ciel.

"He's. . .huuu. . .mine!," The knife was inserted into his back.

"Alois," Ciel called stepping over to the drousy boy.

"I'll be fine, find Sebastian."

"Ok."

"Wait. Remember this. . .day. . .Don't act like this never happened."

**I does not end here! so calm your balls! xD There's still more! **

**Alois x Ciel!**

**~review xD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

Since that day, things have change. Ciel was happy with his new boyfriend as well as Alois meaning Alois got exactly what he wanted but there was more to what happened. Everything that happened during that month everything had been a plan, Alois's plan. The first step to his plan was to write the worlds best Manga Yaoi, it was going to take a lot to write the "Worlds best manga yaoi" So he had the story end with tragedy because we all know Yaoi's end with happy ending. He ended the story with Claude letting Ciel die right in front of his eyes but even in death he still loved him, the message was to show that you can't always get what you want but when you do it backfires.

The second part to his plan was to attend Ciel's school once the story was huge and touch Ciel, sexual harass him till he was already used to it to the point where it would be a "usual thing" then suddenly stop, completely, so Ciel would miss his touch, tongue licking and dirty fantasies was where completely obvious. Alois thought the plan would work after he had given him the flowers but the only things that stood in his way was his butler, Nezumi and "That kid Shion." Alois wasn't expecting for Ciel to get kidnapped (again) in-fact, he nearly killed them both because of that Manga.

"The winner for the worlds best Manga Yaoi 2014 is," Alois itched his fingers into Ciel's "Alois Trancy for the Yaoi "Don't act like!" " Alois jumped onto the stage calmly and ripped the trophy from the mans hands again "Uhh, Thank you, once again. There's something I'd like to say . . .This is a true story," The crowd gasped, there jaws dropped "And I love Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois left the stage leaving the guest to gawk over the next award winning author "ermhm. . .congratulations," Ciel mumbled dropping his head, Alois chuckled and lifted the boys head.

"Remember last night?"

Ciel's eyes dilated at the memory, his checks a bright red "Shut up!"

"Speaking of. . ." Alois smirked ". . .What ever happened to Shion?"

"I heard rumors about him committing suicide."

". . .Would you every commit suicide if I died?"

"Don't talk about that kind of stuff!" Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Death comes to all, now , answer my question."

"Yeah. . . I would."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a lot of people in the world that would love you the way I do. . ."

"But you're the only person I want to be. . .loved. . .by. . .just shut up!"

"Fine but first. . .check your short pocket."

Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled put a round red box with golden edges "What's this-" His voice trailed off once he flipped it open, his mouth opened slightly. A note on the right side read:

Marry me, Ciel Phantomhive.

Yours, Alois Trancy

Alois reached over to the left side of the box and pulled out the golden ring wrapped around a small cusion like thing, it was the Trancy ring, the same ring Ciel seen when he had been knocked out by Claude. Alois pulled off the Phantomhive ring from Ciel's thumb and replaced it with the Trancy ring "Will you marry me?"

". . .Y-yeah. . ." Ciel smiled slightly still glancing at the ring, Alois kissed him on the lips pulling him into his embrace.

"Sebastian's going to kill you."

"He's still recovering from the acid burns, he can't lay a finger on me."

""You're so stupid."

"You're so cute."

"I love you."

"I love you too. . .Don't act like you've never been part of this plan."

**THE END**

**NOOOO I don't want to end it! :( Eh, well , it couldn't go on forever. I'm sort of happy with it, are you guys?**

**I was thinking of making a sequel about Shion actually being alive and wanting to get revenge on Alois for killing Nezumi and he went all psycho. Then Undertaker marries the two boys and then then the boys take a plan ride to there honey moon but then in crashes and little do they know. . .Shion's been tailing them and they're the only ones that survived the plan ride (including Sebastian) and the forest is sort of there battle field. . .Well it's all up to you guys. . .if you want me to write a sequel because I would love too! **

**Alois x Ciel! xD**

**~review xD **


End file.
